Finally Happy
by ravenschickie23
Summary: Nathan and Haley behind peoples backs...r&r please!
1. Chapter 1

hey everyone i know i have my other story but i'm kinda stuck with that one right now so i wrote this one its kinda short. i hope ya'll like it tell me what you think. the more replies i get the sooner i'll update enjoy!

Finally Happy

Chapter One

He didn't know why they were doing this, they didn't love each other. Ok so maybe that was a lie; he did know why they were doing this, their parents, or his dad and her mom and dad. His mom hated the girl, everyone knew that. His dad and her parents wanted to merge their companies into one big company and thought that the best way for that to happen is by haven their children marry. His older brother was already married so that only left Nathan. Nathan had just graduated college when he met Sarah; at first he really liked her. They went on dates and had a good time until they "met the parents". Once Dan Scott met Sarah, he realized who her parents were and decided that he needed to meet her parents. When Dan and the Roberts, Sarah's parents, met they decided right then and there that they need to join each other and get Nathan and Sarah married. About a year after they met Nathan, who was no longer happy being with Sarah, proposed to please his father. Now it was three months later and Nathan was finally becoming the old Nathan again and there was only one reason for that, Haley James. Haley and Nathan knew each other since they were little kids. Haley's parents were friends and Karen would always watch Haley when Lydia and Jimmy went to work. After going to school together for twelve years, Nathan and Haley decided to go to college together. After college they both decided to go into business together and have been ever since.

"You're late." Haley said to Nathan as he walked into her office.

"Sorry, Sarah was being a pain in my $$." Nathan said sitting down in the seat a cross from Haley.

"Why the hell are you still with her? You aren't happy." Haley said walking over to where Nathan was sitting.

"My dad, why else."

"Nate, you shouldn't have to listen to your dad anymore, you're an adult."

"I know, but you know my dad. You're wrong though Hales, I am happy. I'm happy when I'm with you." Nathan said kissing her.

"I love you Nate." She said kissing him back.

"I love you too Hales."

"Guess what, we have a convention in New York next week. Its three days but we have to a day early to get everything set up and then we have the day after it ends to clean up." Haley said sitting on Nathan's lap.

"Five days alone with you?"

"Yep just you, me and one bed room." Haley laughed.

"We aren't leaving that room!" Nathan smiled.

"We had to leave the room, we have the convention remember?"

"Damn. Well when do we leave?"

"Tomorrow."

"Sarah isn't going to be happy about this."

"To damn bad, you need some time away from her."

"True, but ya know what I need more?"

"What?"

"Time alone with you for more than a few hours." Nathan said kissing her.

Nathan and Haley had been together for about half a year now behind everyone's backs. Lucas, Nathan's older brother and Lucas' wife and Brooke were the only two people who knew about Nathan and Haley. Lucas had often been a cover whenever Nathan would be over Haley's. Brooke was always the one who was telling Nathan to go to Haley's. Brooke hated Sarah, she always had. Haley was one of her best friends and she had always rooted for Nathan and Haley getting together, as had many other disappointed people. 


	2. Chapter 2

glad ya'll like it if you keep replying i'll keep updating hope you enjoy!

Chapter Two

"What do you mean you're going to be away for 5 days?" Sarah asked

"It means that I have to go away for five days." Nathan said as he packed his bags.

"Why do you have to go? Why can't Haley go or someone else?"

"Haley is going with me and we both have to go because we own the company and they want us to go since we know everything about it." Nathan said. "Now I've got to go. I'll see you in five days."

Once Nathan walked out of the house he got in his car and went to go pick up Haley. When Nathan got to Haley's apartment he helped her bring her bags to his car and then started the drive to the airport.

"I hate flying." Haley said as they pulled up to the airport.

"I know Hales, don't worry it will be ok."

"You always say that."

"I know and it's always true. Come on lets go board the plane." Nathan said placing a kiss on her temple.

"I told you everything would be ok." Nathan said as they got off of the plane.

"Yea well having you flying with me makes it all better."

"When do we have to set everything up?"

"Not until later tonight."

"So that means we have time to ourselves at the hotel?"

"I guess so." Haley smiled pulling Nathan towards the cabs.

"We haven't spent this much time alone together in a while." Nathan said as they were lying in bed.

"Yea well its all because of that crazy fiancé of yours. I really don't like her Nate."

"I know Hales."

"I'm sick of seeing you so unhappy." Haley cried. "You aren't happy, and don't say you are, and it's all her fault."

"Don't cry Hales, please don't cry. You know I don't like seeing you cry. You're right I'm not happy, but you make it all better. You make me happy." Nathan said wiping away Haley's tears.

"I can't help it I just hate seeing you unhappy."

"I know you do Hales." Nathan said hugging Haley to his chest. They sat in the silence for a little while until the silence was broken by Nathan's cell phone ringing.

"Hello?" Nathan sighed into his phone.

"Hey Natey, you never called me when you got in and I was beginning to get worried." Sarah said on the other line.

"Oh sorry Sarah, Haley and I had things to do when we got here so I didn't have time to call. We had to start work as soon as we got here." Nathan said in the phone.

"Ok well I was just making sure you were ok."

"Well I have to get back to work I'll call you when I get a chance, I'll talk to you when I can."

"Bye Natey, love you."

"Bye Sarah." Nathan said hanging up the phone.

"So when did we start working? I don't remember ever starting to work." Haley smirked as Nathan got off the phone.

"Well I needed an excuse. She called me Natey, I hate being called Natey."

"I've always called you Natey." Haley replied.

"Yea and you are the only person who can call me Natey, you've called me it since we were little." Nathan replied kissing her.

"When did she start calling you Natey?" Haley asked.

"After she heard you call me it one day."

"I don't like her calling you Natey, can I yell at her next time she calls and calls you Natey?"

"You're gonna yell at her even if I say no, but you can yell at her all you want."

"Yay! I love you!" Haley smiled kissing his cheek.

"I love you too Hales." Nathan replied.

"I'm bored! Let's go walk around NYC!" Haley said getting up pulling Nathan up with her."

"Ok Hales lets go." Nathan said following Haley.

They had been walking around New York for a little while when Haley stopped at a jewelry store window.

"Hales, whatcha looking at?"

"Oh its nothing." Haley sighed.

"That's a lie; you are always looking at something when you stop in front of a store window. What are you looking at?"

"Its nothing, just that ring." Haley said pointing to a ruby ring with little diamonds on the side of it.

"Do you want it?" Nathan asked knowing she did.

"No, it's not that big of a deal. Come on we have to go set everything up anyway." Haley said as she started to walk away.

After they set everything up they came back to their hotel room where they found Nathan's cell phone ringing.

"It's Sarah. Tell her I'm in the shower."

"Ok. Hello?" Haley said into the phone.

"Who is this and why are you picking up Nathan's phone?"

"Gee I feel loved; you don't even know your fiancé's best friend."

"Oh Haley it's you." Sarah said giving her attitude. "Do you know where my Natey is?"

"Natey? No one can call him that except me! That is my nick name for him and he doesn't like having anyone else call him that!" Haley said returning the attitude.

"Whatever, do you know where he is?"

"Yea he's in the shower. Well I hate to do this but Nate and I are going out to dinner so I have to hang up on you!" Haley said hanging up the phone.

"I really hate her." Haley said as she stepped into the shower with Nathan.

"What did she do now?"

"She's just a bitch. She gave me attitude yet again. I finally yelled at her about calling you Natey."

"Ya know I really don't want to talk about Sarah when you are standing here naked in front of me." Nathan smirked giving her a kiss. 


	3. Chapter 3

hey ya'll i'm so glad ya'll like it. here is the next chapter enjoy and keep replying.

Chapter Three

The week had gone by too fast for their liking. With all the work they had been doing and all the things they had been doing together made everything go by faster. After packing all of their things up they got ready to head to the airport.

"I don't wanna go home, I wanna spend more time alone with you." Haley said hugging Nathan.

"Neither do I, but we have to."

"This is the one thing I hate about these things because we always have to home and back to reality."

"I know same here, but if we don't leave now we will miss out plane and that will cause Sarah to call and go crazy and I really don't want to hear that."

After getting to the airport and boarding the plane they had a little fun before the plane landed. When they got back to Tree Hill Nathan dropped Haley off at home before heading home himself.

"Ya know Nate; I was thinking Haley hasn't had a boyfriend in a while." Sarah said as she and Nathan were sitting down watching TV later that night.

"She's gone on dates." Nathan replied, not wanting his Haley on a date with another guy.

"Sure she's gone on dates but she hasn't actually had a boyfriend. I was thinking that we should set her up with someone."

"She won't say yes to this." Nathan replied.

"Yes she will. She won't be able to say no."

"I really don't think you should do this. She isn't going to be happy about this at all"

"Yes she will, she's always happy when Brooke sets her up so she will be happy when I set her up."

"She is never happy when Brooke sets her up, which is the reason why Brooke stopped setting her up." It was true that Brooke had stopped setting her up but it wasn't because Haley didn't like it, it was because Haley was with Nathan.

"Well she'll just have to deal with it. I'm going to call Brian and see if he is doing anything this weekend and ask him if he wants to go out with Haley." Sarah said getting up to go make the phone call.

"Alright well I'm going over to Luke's house." Nathan said getting up and walking out of the house.

"Luke I need you to cover for me, Sarah is going crazy and I need to go talk to Hales." Nathan said into the phone when Luke answered.

"What is she up to now?" Lucas asked.

"She wants to set Haley up with her friend Brian."

"Haley isn't going to like that. How do you feel about that?"

"How do you think I feel about it. I don't want another guy touching my Haley!" Nathan said furiously.

"Alright I'll cover for you. Good luck with Hales."

"Thanks I'm gonna need it." Nathan said hanging up his phone.

"Hales, you here?" Nathan asked as he walked into her apartment.

"Yea Nate, I'm in my room come on back." Haley yelled back.

"I have some bad news Hales."

"What's up Nate?"

"It's Sarah. She's decided that since you haven't had a boyfriend in a while that she is going to set you up with one of her friends Brian."

"No! I'm not going!"

"That's what I told her but she doesn't listen!"

"Nate I don't wanna go on a date with anyone!"

"How do you think I feel? I don't another guy touching you! You're my Hales, not someone else's."

"I don't want to do this."

"I don't want you to go on this date either but Sarah isn't going to take no for an answer."

"Do you think there is anyway I can get out of it? Lemme call Brooke and see if she wants to hang out whenever this date is. "

"Friday."

"What?"

"The date is this Friday."

"I hate her!" Haley said picking up the phone. "Hey Luke is Brooke there?"

"Yea hold on Hales. I'm guessing that Nate told you?"

"He told you?"

"Yea he called asking me to cover for him. He's pissed about it. Here's Brooke."

"Hey Hales, what's up?"

"Are you doing anything this Friday?"

"Yea, Luke and I are going out, we haven't gone out just the two of us in a while." Brooke replied.

"I really hate you right now."

"Why?"

"Sarah is setting me up with her friend Brian and I don't wanna go, he's not Nate." Haley cried.

"I'm so sorry Hales."

"It's ok. Well I got to go. Bye Brooke."

"Bye Hales."

"Hales what's wrong?" Nathan asked as he came into the room finding her crying.

"He's not you." She said crying harder.

"Sh Hales, don't worry we'll get through this."

"I hate her!"

"I know Hales, don't worry." Nathan said as the phone rang.

"Hello?" Haley sighed into the phone.

"Hi Haley, what are you doing this Friday?"

"Nothing that I know of why?" Haley asked knowing what was coming.

"Well I was thinking and I've realized that you haven't had a boyfriend in a while and I was thinking that you would like to go out with my friend Brian. I think that you would really like him."

"I don't think so Sarah, I hate being set up on dates."

"Don't worry Haley, you'll like this guy. He'll meet you at the restaurant on Market Street by the docks at 7:00. Bye Hales." Sarah said hanging up the phone

"I have no choice, I have to go and guess where I am going to meet him at."

"Where?"

"Our restaurant."

"You mean the restaurant on Market Street by the docks?"

"That's the one. I hate her!"

"I just got a phone call from a very pissed off Haley, what the hell did you do Sarah?" Nathan asked

"Well I told her about Brian and that he wanted to go out with her on Friday and that he'll meet her at the restaurant on Market Street by the docks."

"Really and what did she say about this?"

"She said ok and I hung up."

"Really that's not what Haley told me. She told me that you called asked what she was doing Friday and when she said she didn't want to go out with Brian you said she'd really like him and then told her where to go and when and then hung up on her." Nathan replied.

"Well it's not like I'm making her go."

"Yea well you didn't give her much of a choice either. Stop trying to set her up, she can get her own dates." 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

When Friday finally arrived Haley wasn't very happy. When she got into work she was giving attitude to everyone and yelled at almost everyone who came into her office.

"Hales, you have to stop yelling at everyone who comes in here, you're starting to scare people."

"Sorry but I have this date tonight that I really don't want to go and it's your fiancé's fault!" Haley said angrily.

"Hales calm down it shouldn't be that bad."

"No it will be bad because he isn't the person I love. I'm sick of this!"

"I am too Hales. Don't worry it'll be over early. If it's really bad just try to call me and then I'll come with a reason to get you out of there ok?"

"I love you, ya know that?"

"I love you too." Nathan said kissing her.

After work Haley went home to get ready for her date. She didn't get too dressed up she wore a pair of nice jeans and a cute blouse. Still not wanting to go she headed out towards her car and made her way to the restaurant. When she got there Brian was already there.

"Hi, I'm Brian, Sarah's friend." Brian said standing up to meet Haley.

"I'm Haley, it's nice to meet you."

"You too."

They ordered their food and were eating and really seemed to get along.

"I can't believe you are eating Mac n' cheese." Brian said laughing at her.

"Shut up, I can eat whatever I want." Haley laughed. "Besides Mac n' cheese rocks."

"Yea, ok maybe if you are five."

"I had a good time tonight." Brian said as he walked Haley up to her door.

"So did I, it was nice meeting you."

"It was nice meeting you too."

"Well it's getting late and I have work tomorrow." Haley said turning towards her door.

"Goodnight." Brian said going in to kiss her. Haley turned her head causing Brian to kiss her cheek.

"Brian you're a nice guy and all but I only see you as a friend." Haley said.

"Ok, ok. Well I've um…I've got to go."

"Bye." Haley said walking into her house. When she got into her room she started to get changed, not seeing someone sitting on her bed.

"So how was your date?" said the person who sitting on the bed.

"Oh my god! Nathan you scared the hell out of me." Haley said putting her hand over her heart.

"Sorry Hales."

"Yea so Brian was nice and all but there was no real connection. He was more of a friend then a boyfriend."

"Good because I don't think I'd be able to see you with him." Nathan said kissing her.

"So what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see how your date went."

"What would you have done if I had brought him home?"

"I know you too well Hales, you wouldn't have done that to me." Nathan replied with a kiss."

The next day Haley had gone into work a lot earlier then she usually did. She had been working on this project for a while now and she really wanted to get it done. She had most of it done and really didn't want to be bothered, but we cant always get what we want now can we?

"So how was last night Hales?" Sarah asked barging into Haley's office.

"It was ok." Haley said trying to concentrate on her work.

"Just ok?"

"He was nice but there was no real connection there."

"AW! Hales tell me what happened."

"Sarah if you don't mind, I'm trying to finish this up so…"

"Oh come on Hales! That can wait it wont take long for you to tell me."

"We went out we talked we went home. There I told you can you please leave now!" Haley said angrily.

"That was just telling me what you did now tell me what actually happened." Sarah said trying to get Haley to tell her what happened.

"No I have to finish this project and I wont be able to if you are sitting here annoying the shit out of me."

"I'm not leaving until you tell me what happened."

"Ya know what, I've had enough of this." Haley said getting up storming out of her office.

"Hales where are you going?"

"Nathan you better get you crazy ass fiancé away from me before I kick her ass!"

"What did I do Hales? I was only asking about your date."

"yea and I'm trying to finish the project and when I asked you to leave you told me you weren't leaving until I told you about my date!" Haley screamed.

"I did no such thing!" Sarah lied.

"That is such a lie! Nathan I swear she better leave soon or I'll…"

"Don't worry Hales." Nathan said cutting her off. "Sarah I think you should leave we have important things to work on today and can't have any interruptions."

"But Natey…"

"Sarah, we need to get this stuff done."

"Fine, I'll see you at home tonight." Sarah said kissing Nathan on the cheek before walking out of his office.

"I hate her." Haley said once Sarah left. "She lied. She really did say she wouldn't leave until I told her about my date."

"I know she can't lie."

"She isn't gonna leave me alone is she?"

"Probably not." Nathan said pulling Haley into his arms.

"Hey Sarah." Nathan said into the phone.

"Hey Nate, what's up?" Sarah asked. "When are you getting home?"

"Actually that's why I'm calling. Ya know that project that I was telling you about this morning when you were here?" Nathan asked. "well Haley and I need to finish it up tonight and we are not even close to being done because a lot of things have been going on today so I don't know what time I'll be coming home."

"Oh well do you think I'll be able to bring some dinner over so we can eat together?"

"I already ate besides we really need to get this done with out interruptions."

"Oh alright. Well I'll see you when you get home."

"Bye." Nathan said hanging up the phone.

"Hey Nate you ready to go?" Haley asked coming into Nathan's office.

"Yea. When did you finish the project?" Nathan asked getting up to get his coat.

"About an hour ago, hurry up I'm starving."

i hope ya'll liked it. here is a small spoiler... brian will return causing a fight... 


	5. Chapter 5

hope ya'll like there is about one more chapter after this. enjoy!

Chapter Five

"I can't believe you did that to me!" Brian said at he talked to Sarah. it was the first time he had spoken to her since the date he went on with Haley.

"What? I thought she'd like you."

"Oh she liked me alright; she liked me as a friend."

"Well I don't understand why, I mean she's not seeing anyone and you are her type."

"You're wrong."

"What do you mean I'm wrong?"

"I'm not her type. I'm not your fiancé."

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked confused.

"Her type is Nathan." Brian said causing Sarah to start laughing.

"That is the most absurd thing I've ever heard! Nathan and Haley are best friends!"

"Well Haley sees Nathan as more then just a friend."

"No she doesn't! They are friends and nothing else!" Sarah said becoming angry.

"Well the way she spoke about him made it seem like he was more then just a friend."

"You have no idea what you are talking about; they have been friends since they were little kids and nothing more."

"What ever you say Sarah, I've got to go." Brian said hanging up the phone.

"He wouldn't do that to me!" Sarah said to herself. "Neither would she, we're friends. Friends don't date their friend's fiancé." Getting nervous, Sarah picked up the phone and called Nathan.

"Hello?" Nathan said into his phone.

"Hey baby! Did I wake you up?" Sarah said into the phone.

"Yea." Nathan replied quietly getting out of bed not wanting to wake Haley up.

"Oh I'm sorry, I was just wondering where you were."

"I'm at Haley's we ended up coming here to finish up that project because it was getting late." Nathan lied.

"Oh ok." Sarah said beginning to think something was up.

"Yea I slept on the couch."

"You could have come home."

"I know but it was late and I had a few beers so I didn't want to drive."

"Well that was smart. I wouldn't want you in jail or dead." Sarah said laughing.

"Yea wouldn't want that. Well someone is on my other line so I've go to go. I'll call you later.

"Bye Nate, I love you."

"You too." Nathan said hanging up the phone.

"See he wouldn't cheat on me! He loves me." Sarah said to herself believing everything Nathan had told her.

Later that morning Haley woke up with Nathan not where he was when they fell asleep. She called for him a few times but he never answered. Finally she decided to go see if he was still in her apartment. Getting up she put on her robe and found Nathan talking on his phone in her kitchen. Quietly she walked up behind him and put her arms around his back, laying her face on his back.

"Alright Luke, I'll talk to you later." Nathan said hanging up the phone.

"Good morning." Haley said kissing Nathan's bare back.

Morning Hales."

"How's Luke?"

"He's good. He wants to know if you are coming to Christmas dinner?"

"Of course I am, I wouldn't miss it for the world. Christmas dinner with the Scotts is tradition."

"Good, it wouldn't be Christmas without you." Nathan said kissing her forehead.

Christmas was coming up in a few days and everyone was running around like crazy people trying to get gifts for everyone. Christmas had always been Haley's favorite holiday, nothing could ever ruin it. Well something almost did.

Flashback

"Merry Christmas Nate!" Haley said jumping into Nathan's arms hugging him.

"Merry Christmas to you too Hales." Nathan laughed. This was always how they started their Christmas, she'd come into the house he'd come and be the first one to wish her a Merry Christmas and give her a big hug. This year something was different though, he had something big to tell her, something that might just ruin her Christmas. "Hales, I have something to tell you."

"Oh no! This sounds serious." Haley laughed joking around.

"Come with me." He said taking her hand guiding her to an empty room.

"What's up Nate?" Haley asked sitting on the bed.

"Um well, I wanted to tell you this before we told anyone else."

"We? What are you talking about?"

"Hales, Sarah and I are engaged."

"WHAT?" Haley hated Sarah. When she first met Sarah she thought she was a huge bitch who wasn't good enough for her best friend.

"Hales, you know I have to do this."

"I know but she's a bitch and she isn't good enough for you."

"Hales…"

"What? It's the truth." Haley said quietly.

"Well congratulations I guess."

"Thanks Hales. Ya know I'm gonna need your help with this."

"Of course you are, who else is going to yell at that crazy bitch?" Haley said making Nathan laugh.

"Don't worry Hales, I have a present that'll make up for me ruining your favorite holiday."

"Oh you didn't ruin it, not yet anyways, but I'll gladly take the present." Haley said causing Nathan to laugh once again.

End Flashback

That was the only time that Haley's Christmas came anywhere close to being ruined. What she didn't know was that this Christmas she was in for the biggest surprise of her life.

"So you're finally gonna do it." Lucas said walking into Nathan's office.

"Yea I can't wait any longer. I'm sick of this shit." Nathan said. "So what are you doing here?"

"Brooke kicked me out of the house, she's wrapping Christmas presents."

"She is crazy."

"Who ya talking about?" Haley said coming into Nathan' s office

"Brooke."

"Oh, what she do now?"

"She kicked me out of the house."

"Lemme guess she's wrapping your Christmas present."

"Same as always. This happens every year she can't wrap it while I'm at work or something she has to kick me out of the house to do it."

"That's Brooke for ya."

"So you coming for dinner tomorrow?"

"Of course, have I ever missed a Scott family Christmas?"

"Nope."

"Good because it wouldn't be Christmas without you."

"Alright I better get back to work. I just stopped by to see what ya'll were talking about."

"Bye Hales, see ya later."

"She is going to be so shocked when all this happens."

"I know and she wont even see any of it coming." 


	6. Chapter 6

ok i know i said there was only one more chapter but this chapter got long and so i decided to add another chapter enjoy!

Chapter Six

Christmas day had finally come and everyone was arriving at Brooke and Lucas' house. Nathan and Sarah had just come in and Lucas could tell his brother was nervous. Tonight was a big night, it was the night he would finally be happy.

"You ok man?" Lucas asked coming up to his brother.

"Yea I just can't wait to do this."

"I can't wait either. The looks on everyone's faces are going to be so funny. Mom is going to be so happy."

"Yea she hates Sarah." Nathan said as the door bell rang. "It's Hales, I'll get it."

"Merry Christmas Nate!" Haley said jumping into Nathan's arms.

"Merry Christmas to you too Hales." Nathan said hugging her.

"So how was your Christmas so far?"

"It was good, but I have a feeling its going to get even better."

"Everybody dinner is done!" Brooke yelled from the dinning room.

"Brooke please tell me you didn't cook." Haley said as they walked into the dinning room.

"Hell no, the house is still standing isn't it." Brooke said causing everyone to laugh.

After everyone ate they decided to open presents.

"Oh Luke! Its beautiful!" Brooke said kissing her husband.

"Here let me put it on for you." Lucas said taking the diamond necklace from her putting it around her neck.

"Alright Hales your turn." Brooke said handing Haley a box.

After opening all her presents Nathan handed her a small box.

"Nate you already gave me your present." Haley said confused.

"I know but I got you this also. Go ahead, open it up."

After carefully unwrapping the paper Haley opened the box to find the ring she saw when they went to the conference.

"Nate! It's the ring! I can't believe you got me this!" Haley said close to tears.

"Nate why didn't you get me anything like that?" Sarah said angrily.

"Because I don't love you." Nathan said shocking everyone.

"Wh…what? Natey you don't mean that! Of course you love me! I mean we are getting married."

"Oh no, she just called him Natey, this wont be good." Brooke said to Lucas as they watched what was happening.

"My name is Nathan not Natey, and yes I really do mean it."

"If you don't love me then why the hell are you marrying me!" Sarah said as tears streamed down her face.

"Because I thought I had to, but now I don't care if I have to or not. I love Haley I want to be with her."

"I…I can't believe this! I can't believe that you would do this to me!" Sarah said pointing at Haley. "After all that I have done for you, you go and steal the man that I love from me!"

"What have you done for me?" Haley said looking at her like she was crazy.

"I introduced you to people! Set you up on dates!"

"People I didn't want to meet and dates I didn't want to go on."

"That's why you flipped out when I set her up with Brian!" Sarah said just realizing what was going on. "You were cheating on me with her, weren't you?"

"I…"

"I can't believe you did this to me! I trusted you, I loved you!" Sarah said cutting Nathan off. "I should have listened to Brian, he said that there was something going on between you two but no, I didn't believe him. I trusted you two. The wedding is off! I never want to see you again."

"Really because I thought he would still want to marry her after telling everyone that he loves Haley." Brooke said to Lucas. "We so need popcorn right now!"

"I want all of your shit out of my house before I get back there." Nathan said.

"Gladly! Thanks so much for ruining my Christmas! Have a nice life with your whore!" Sarah said starting to leave.

"DON'T YOU EVER CALL HALEY A WHORE EVER AGAIN!" Nathan started yelling after her as she pulled away from the house.

"Nate just drop it, she can't hear you anyway. Besides we all know that she was just some gold digging whore anyway." Karen said speaking up for the first time shocking everyone.

"I agree with Karen." Brooke said speaking to everyone this time.

"So come tell me when this whole thing between you two started." Karen said making Nathan and Haley sit down.

Flashback

"Happy Birthday Hales!" Nathan said as they sat at a table at the restaurant by the docks.

"Thanks Nate." Haley smiled. They did this every year her birthday. Usually Brooke and Lucas were with them but they had decided that they needed a vacation so that left just the two of them. "I still can't believe Lucas and Brooke went on their vacation the week of my birthday."

"Vacation my ass. It was just an excuse for them to get off work so they could have sex all week."

"They have sex all week even when they are working." Haley stated causing Nathan to laugh.

"True. So you ready to get going?"

"Yea let's go." Haley said getting up.

"So where is Sarah tonight?" Haley asked as they sat on the couch in her apartment.

"I don't know something about meeting her family for dinner. She tried to get me to go, but I told her that there was no way in hell I would miss Haley's birthday dinner."

"Good because if you did I would have kicked your ass."

"I'd never miss your birthday Hales."

"I know." Haley smiled. "So you want some more cake?"

"Sure." Nathan said getting up walking into the kitchen with her. "Whoa be careful Hales, the floor is wet."

"What?" Haley asked as she slipped on the wet floor pulling Nathan down on top of her. "Ow."

"You ok?" Nathan asked concerned still lying on top of her.

"Yea just bruised my ass but…" Haley started but got quiet realizing the position they were in.

"But what Hales?" Nathan asked wondering why she stopped talking all of a sudden. "Hales?"

All of a sudden Haley's arms came around his neck and pulled his lips down to hers. After a few seconds the pulled apart.

"Oh my god, I shouldn't have done that!" Haley said freaking out when she realized what she had just done. "I am so sorry."

"Hales." Nathan said getting her attention. "You don't have to be sorry."

"What?" Haley said confused.

"I've wanted to do that for a long time."

"What? No you couldn't of. You're with Sarah." Haley said even more confused.

"I love you Hales." Nathan said kissing her again not moving until air was needed.

"I love you too Nate." Haley said kissing him back.

End Flashback

"And that's how it started." Haley said finishing up the story.

"See I told you it was a good idea to go away that week." Brooke said to Lucas making everyone laugh.

"Well it's about time you broke it off with Sarah I mean you have been with her for way too long, you should have been with Haley." Karen said.

"I know. At least I realized it and broke it off now." Nathan replied smiling as he looked at Haley.

"This is so exciting!" Brooke said jumping off the couch. "This calls for a celebration."

"Ah Brooke, I hate to break it to you but it's Christmas, we are already celebrating." Haley said laughing at her best friend.

"I know but you two getting together is bigger then Christmas. It deserves its own holiday!"

"Whatever you say Brooke." Haley said rolling her eyes at Brooke.

"Brooke you may want to wait on that celebration." Nathan said. 


	7. Chapter 7

hey guys here is the last chapter, sorry it took so long. thank you to everyone who read this, you guys are wonderful. its kinda short but oh it works. well i hope you enjoy!

XOXO Cait

Chapter Seven

"Brooke you may want to wait on that celebration." Nathan said.

"Nathan what are you talking about?" Brooke asked turning around to face Nathan.

"Hales I love you and I'm so happy that we can finally be together I've wanted to be with you for forever and now that I've got you I'm never letting you go. Haley James, will you make me the happiest man ever? Will you marry me?" Nathan asked getting down on one knee as he pulled out a ring.

"Yes!" Haley said smiling as tears streamed down her face.

"OH. MY GOD!" Brooke said excitedly. "Nathan and Haley are getting married! Now we have to celebrate!"

"I can't believe you did that." Haley said to Nathan as they lay in bed later that night.

"Did what?" Nathan asked.

"Break up with Sarah, and ask me to marry you in front of your entire family." Haley replied.

"I was going to break up with Sarah sooner, and not on Christmas but things happened and well, I was at Luke's a lot so…"

"That was mean, breaking up with her on Christmas. Then again she was a bitch who did deserve it." Haley laughed. "Wait you had this planned?"

"Yes, I want to be with you and only you. That was what Lucas and I were talking about when you came into my office the other day."

"Wait Luke knew and he didn't tell me? Does Brooke know that Lucas knew, because if she finds out she will kick Lucas' ass for not telling her." Haley said making Nathan laugh.

"Yes she will, but right now I don't want to think about Brooke and Lucas." Nathan said leaning down to kiss Haley.

"Oh yea?" Haley said kissing Nathan back.

"Yea." He replied rolling on top of Haley making her laugh. And that's how they spent the rest of the night, making love to each other, both finally happy that they could be together.

The End 


	8. AN IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!

Hey everybody!!!

I just got a reply the other day asking me if I was planning on writing a sequal to this. As of right now I'm not but maybe in the future. I still have to finish Behind Her Back, but I'm not sure where I want to go with that. Right now I would really like to start a new story but currently do not have any ideas. If any of you have an idea for a story and would like me to write it just lemme know what the idea is and I'll let you know if I can write it!

Thanks Caitie! 


End file.
